This invention relates to a smoking system and more particularly, to a smoking system to hold a smoking pipe and smoking material in one compact container.
Present day smoking systems designed to hold a pipe and smoking material with which to fill the pipe are generally cumbersome and inconvenient to carry about. Further, these smoking systems do not provide a quick and efficient method to fill the pipe with the smoking material. Another disadvantage of present systems is that it is often difficult to detach the pipe and fill it with the smoking substance in a dark or dimly lit room. Thus there is a need for a simple, compact smoking system.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved smoking system which consists of a single, compact receptacle for holding a pipe, and smoking material with which to fill the pipe.
Another object of my invention is to provide a novel smoking system, comprising a receptacle for holding a pipe and smoking material, whereby the pipe can be removed from the receptacle without inverting the receptacle, thereby preventing the loss of smoking material while removing the pipe.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a compact smoking system whereby a smoker can fill a pipe with smoking material in a dark or partly lit room with ease and convenience.
Still another object of my invention is to provide a pipe-holding smoking system including a bias means for automatically exposing a pipe from a receptacle for removal and use when the receptacle is opened.
An additional object of my invention is to provide a simple, compact smoking system which may be used quickly and efficiently.
In the preferred embodiment of my invention, a smoking pipe is held in a first cavity of a rectangular-shaped receptacle and smoking material is stored in a second cavity of the receptacle. A slidably mounted cover prevents the contents of the receptacle from falling out. Pressure means are provided in the first cavity to move the pipe partly out of the cavity when the cover is moved to open the cavity. Thus, the pipe can be removed without turning the device upside down, thereby preventing loss of the smoking material.